


Hiding out

by Dreamflyer92



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflyer92/pseuds/Dreamflyer92
Summary: Betty needs help hiding from a pesky ex
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Reggie Mantle
Kudos: 21





	Hiding out

Midnight on a Saturday night and Betty sat on her bed thinking of the best way to do what she thinking about doing. She was also waiting for a text or call from her boyfriend to tell her why he had stood her up for their date, again. This wasnt a new thing Reggie had been doing this to her for the last two months, they would make plans to go out and he would never show up, claiming he had fallen asleep or that he had totally forgot and gone out with friends instead. Really their relationship had not been great from the start, they started dating a year ago when they met at a college party, one to where Veronica had taken her against her will. Since they started going out it was always him who chose when and where they would see each other and Betty went along with it. Why? Because Betty was a people pleaser, had never been in a relationship and really being honest, she was a big pushover. She wasnt happy with him, she was almost sure he had another girl and really she wasnt even attracted to Reggie. But this was the last straw, she wasnt going to let him treat her like a second option, so she decided to end things the only way that garanteed her that she wouldnt feel bad as having to see him, she texted him.

*Reggie, this isn’t going to work. It’s over.* She felt a huge relief take over her as she sent the text. She could finally go to sleep peacefully. Tomorrow she would celebrate with a peace of cake a her favorite cafe.

The next morning she got up and ready for a beautiful Sunday. She walked to her favorite cafe and while she waited in line to order she decided to look at her phone, she had a couple of messages from Reggie.

*Betty babe, please dont overreact lets talk about this* that had been sent last night around 4 am

*Betty answer the phone, you cant leave me through a text message* this was around 5 am and Betty noticed she did have about ten missed calls, all from him. She hadn’t looked at her phone until now. She was planning on ignoring Reggie until he licked his wounds and moved on to the next victim, but she read the next two text and realized that wasnt an option.

*Im going to your apartment and we are fixing this* this morning around 9 am

*why are you not home? Veronica told me you left early* ten minutes ago

*said you had gone to the cafe, im going there* 5 minutes ago. God why hadnt she told Veronica, her roommate and best friend what had happened. She looked out the window to see if Reggie was coming.

“Miss, um Miss what can I get you?” She turned around, she was at the counter and in front of her was her favorite barista. He always had a sarcastic little goodbye and always got her order right, he was also her favorite because he was very handsome. She also knew he was quite funny because they shared a physcology class together. Betty had an idea.

“Hey, umm I don’t know if you remember me but we have a psych class together and I was wondering if you could help me” she asked in a sheepish way, she felt really dumb for doing this

“What do you need Betty?” He asked, taking her by surprise that he knew her name.

“well in about two or three minutes my ex is going to walk through that door and he will ask for another chance and well I dont think ill be able tos ay no”

“why not?”

“look, if you help me hide out until he leaves, I will tell you” She was desperate to not have to deal with Reggie.

“okay, you can hang out in the back office and when he leaves ill let you know, what does he look like by the way?”

“oh you know, just your average jock, probably will be wearing sweats and the university sweatshirt” she said with a shrug as she walked to the door in the back. The barista opened the door and let her through

“I can see why you’re running from him then” he said with a light chuckle “ill come get you when he is gone”

“thanks Forsythe, you have no idea what this means” she said with a shy smile

“dont worry and you can call me Jughead, actually I rather you call me Jughead” he replied with a smile

“okay, thank you Jughead”

Jughead closed the door and returned to the counter. Not five minutes later the door to the cafe opened and Jughead looked to see if it was the guy Betty was running from. He was wearing sweatpants and university sweatshirt. He didnt think Betty was into that type of guy, well she wasnt if she was hiding from him. The guy looked towards the counter and Jughead pretended he hadnt been staring. The guy made his way to the counter.

“Hey man” he greeted as he looked around the cafe, looking for the blonde hiding in the office

“what can I get you?”

“Have you seen a blonde girl walk in here today?”

Jughead pretended to look around “There is one sitting out in the patio” he motioned with his head

“nah man, my chick has her hair in a ponytail and is taller than her” he motioned to the girl outside

“could you describe her, i mean we get alot of blondes in here everyday”

“okay, she’s really hot, has a nice ass” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows “ and she’s blonde” Jughead almost laughed, this guy couldnt even desribe his own girlfriend what a tool.

“Doesnt help man,what color are he reyes?”

“umm green, no wait they are brown, no wait I think blue. Yeah no, they are green” Jesus! Jughead thought cant this guy even remember that Betty has vibrant blue eyes.

“no man, sorry, I havent seen her”

“thanks man, its just I have to find her, she went crazy and wanted to end it with me. Can you believe that” he asked as if it was the dumbest idea

“yeah man” Jughead said with sarcasm that didnt reach Reggie. He walked out of the cafe and back the way he had come from.

Jughead walked back into the office to find Betty in a phone call

“Please V, he is probably on his way back to the apartment, tell him that I came back to get things and decided to go back home for the break” he couldn’t hear what ‘V’ had said but it made Betty laugh

“yeah I know, I will, yeah that does not sound bad. Okay ill see you in a bit when the coast is clear” she finished and hung up

“hey he’s gone, but guessing your call, you already knew that” Jughead said with a small smile

“yeah, I actually heard everything” she paused “I cant believe he cante ven describe me or that he doesnt know my eye color”

“yeah cant get more jock than that” he chuckled

“yeah” Betty looked at her phone and saw the message from Veronica saying the coast was clear “thank you again, I will leave now” she stood and started to walk to the door.

Out of pure craziness Jughead blurted out “do you think I could have your number in Exchange for helping you out?”

Betty turned around and smiled at him “yeah” inside she was extatic, Jughead was a very nice guy and given their class he was also very smart, he was the type of guy Betty liked. They exchanged numbers and said they would see each other in class when the fall break was over. As Betty walked back to her apartment she thought that today had not been at all bad. She had gotten Jugheads number so that was a win for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. I might add two more chapters, let me know if you would like that. Thanks for reading.


End file.
